The Proposal
by r2d2com
Summary: Killian pops the question at Emma's birthday ball. Once-Shot!
Killian had recently decided that now was the perfect time to ask Charming for Emma's hand in marriage; they had been dating for over four years now and he was desperate to pop the question. Killian stood outside Snow's apartment, preparing himself to get punched in the face. Again. When he had finally called his nerves, he knocked on the door twice. When it was finally opened, he saw Emma stood there in a breath taking blue ball gown. Tonight was Emma's 33rd birthday ball, and Killian had asked Emma to be his date. Thought he had not expected Emma to be here at the moment, but at her best friend Regina's house, preparing for the dance.

All he could do was stare at her beauty. Her hair had been curled so that the strands hung loosely by her make up free face; the dress had a revealing wavy pattern along the back, and the top was designed with blue sapphires that resulted with the gown sparkling in the light. Killian was wearing a black suit with a, perfectly tucked in, black shirt underneath. When they both realised that they had been staring at each other, Emma blushed deeply and looked down, whereas, Killian smirked smugly at his Swan. Once he saw that her father was stood behind her, glaring at him; you would think that after four years the bloke would have warmed up to him, but no, the looks and the comments remained the same; Killian's nerves returned, he was struggling on making up a plan to ask Charming with out Emma hearing. He was coming up blank.

"You're early!" She accused, at this he smirked again.

"I just couldn't wait to see you." By saying this he had made Emma blush even deeper.

"It's a good job I'm ready. We can go early." She glanced back at het mother who was wearing a white ball gown, and her father who was wearing a matching suit.

"As you wish." He replied soloumley. As soon as Emma walked out of the apartment and had shut the door behind her; she was pressed up against the closest wall by Killian as they kissed deeply. "Should have done that when I first arrived." He murmured against her lips.

"Agreed." She whispered breathlessly in return.

Once they had made it to the ball, shortly followed by Snow White and Prince Charming; Emma and Killian became engrossed in conversation, and the occasional passionate kiss or two (each time hearing an disapproving grumble from David), as she was refusing to dance with him. But, when the Waltz began, he literally dragged her to the centre of the floor to begin the dance. As the twirls and swirls commenced, Emma found that she was actually quite enjoying her self; purely because of her partner; though once the Waltz had ended she went to pull Killian back to their table, she saw him down on one knee with a ring in his hand, and everyone was staring. She let out a surprised gasp and everyone fell silent.

"Emma Swan, ever since I met you I knew that there was something special about you, maybe it was because you out smarter me, or maybe it was because I knew that you had captured my heart; even after you held daggers and swords to my throat. So with all of my heart, which rightfully belongs to you, I ask the Emma Swan. My Swan. Will you marry me?" He finished nervously.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes!" She replied excitedly, tears in her eyes, sharing a quick kiss before Emma was being embraced by Snow. On the other hand Charming had punched Killian in the face, before being held back by Robin from murdering Killian. Emma rushed out of her mother's arms and in to her fiancé's, checking for any damages; luckily the punch had not drawn blood and Killian was conscious but groaning on the floor.

"What the hell dad?! You punched my fiancé in the face!" She yelled staring at Charming.

"He should be grateful that I'm letting him live." He replied

"David!" Snow exclaimed.

"What?! He deserved it" Charming shouted back. Emma looked at her father with such fury that even Regina winced when she saw the look on Emma's face.

"Don't bother looking for us David." She said trying to keep her cool. Charming flinched when she called him David. And with that Emma and Killian were transported to and isolated mansion, by her magic. Quickly she checked him over for any internal damages and healed the bruise that was forming over his eye, despite his constant complaining that he was fine.

Later on that evening when they were both sat on the sofa, after changing in to comfortable clothing, her head on his lap, she realised something.

"That's why you came to the apartment early, it wasn't to pick me up but to ask for my parents' blessing? Wasn't it?" She asked looking up at him.

"Aye. I believed that you would be at the Queen's house preparing, not your parents." He said gazing in to her eyes. "I love you. You know that right?"

"Yes of course. Why is something wrong?" She asked worried.

"No. It's just that if your father has killed me by morning I want you to know how much I love you."

"Well just saying you love me doesn't tell me how much you do. I think you're going to have to show me how much you love me."

"Oh really?" He smirked.

"Mmhm." Emma mumbled as she pulled down on the collar of his shirt until his lips were only a breath away. "But you're going to have to catch me first." He looked confused, thus giving her the chance to jump up from the sofa and start to run up the stairs, taking items of clothing off a piece at a time, by the time Killian reached the last of the steps he could tell that she had taken off her shoes, socks, cardigan and top. When he finally reached the main bedroom he had deduced that she only had her lingering left on, and as he opened the bedroom door that theory was proven correct.

It wasn't until late the next morning when Emma and Killian finally left the room.


End file.
